Today, on screen display (OSD) has become a popular feature and is widely used e.g. for camcorders, digital versatile disc (DVD) recorders for providing various types of information to a user. For example, OSD information is used for guiding a user through a menu of a television set. Also, OSD may be used for displaying information to a user regarding a certain television program.